Star Butterfly
|-|Base= |-|New Mewberty = Summary Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal family after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 8-B physically. 8-C with The Royal Wand and standard magic. 8-B with her more potent spells. Low 7-C with Whispering Spell. Up to at least Low 2-C with The Royal Wand at full potential | At least 8-C to 8-B physically, Low 2-C ''' with magic '''Name: Star Butterfly, The Magic Girl, Princess Butterfly, Starship (by Tom), Princess Butterface (by Brittney), Princess Cuckoo Pants, Mess Up Twin, Weird Perky Girl, Miss Butterfly, The Blonde One, Princess Star, Star the Underestimated, Rebel Princess, Shooting Star, Shining Star, Sugar Booger Origin: Star vs The Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 as of “Stump Day” Classification: Mewman, Princess of Mewni, Echo Creek Academy foreign exchange student, Queen-in-training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Skilled H2H/armed fighter, Portal Creation (Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes), Delete Gravity, Reality Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Stop, Life Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Video Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Inducement, Taste/Quality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, Biological Manipulation, Can disarm weapons, Necromancy, Can stop planets from rotating, Vaporization, Age Manipulation, Memory Erasure, and Timeline Creation | True Flight, Can create purple webs, Portal Creation (Can create portals with her own powers) Attack Potency: Building level to City Block level in base (Comparable to Marco Diaz and can fend off large monsters). Building level with the wand and standard magic spells (Effortlessly knocked down a watch tower in "St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses". Said to be far beyond her Mother). City Block level with her more potent spells (Managed to destroy Toffee's crystal cage, which withstood a barrage from her magic spells, though this required some set up). Small Town level with the Whispering Spell (Destroyed Ludo's castle). Up to at least Universe level+ with The Royal Wand at full potential (Was said by Baby that she far surpassed her Mother and that her power was close to that of Eclipsa Butterfly. Froze time on a universal level in "Freeze Day"; her mother warned her that the wand had the power to destroy the universe, which is why Ludo seeks it; the Magic Instruction Book has instructions in case the user accidentally destroys a Universe) | At least Building level to City Block level physically, Universe level+ with magic (Casually one shotted Toffee, could slightly harm Meteora Butterfly.) Speed: Possibly Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Marco), Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (Skywene with the wand was capable of shooting a blast of energy that destroyed another universe.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Effortlessly able to pick up cars) Striking Strength: Building Class to City Block Class | At least Building Class to City Block Class Durability: Building level to City Block level (Effortlessly tanked her own spells on several occasions) | Likely Building level to City Block level (Should be the same as normal form), Universe level+ with magical enhancements (Could stop blasts from Meteora) Stamina: High Range: Several meters, further with the Wand, inter-dimensional with Dimensional Scissors, Universal with strongest known spells (Can blow up Universes) Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand, Dimensional Hopping Scissors, Star Butterfly's sword Intelligence: High. It is revealed her air headed tendencies are done on purpose, Star has proven herself to be quite smart when push comes to shove. As of Storm the Castle, she has shown herself to be a more than capable and serious fighter if the situation calls for it. Somewhat implied she has an understanding of space-time and multiverse theory. Weaknesses: Star Butterfly can be irrational, hyperactive and not the smartest of princesses. She also does not have a full understanding of the places or planets she is not particularly aware of other than Mewni, such as Earth. Also, she has yet to understand the fullest potential of the wand's power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of all of Star's known spells Key: Normal | Mewberty Note: * Star will be getting more spells for her wand as well as possibly mastering its full power during the later events that take place in season 3. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were Low 2-C, and bloodlusted) Discord (IDW) (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Discord and Mewberty form Star were used, battle took place in Mewni and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Glass Cannons Category:Princesses Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Wand Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aliens Category:Adventurers Category:Disney Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Necromancers Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Web Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Parasol Users